Fallen For You
by KatherineLace
Summary: It all begins with a debt... 1st: Misaki could feel that she's being stalked, 2nd: she punched the guy, 3rd: he propose to her! What is going to happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my fifth story. Sorry if my three other stories haven't complete and all but I can't help it since I got the idea and summary for this story and made it. Maybe this story will not get much of reviews but after thinking it's fine as long as someone reads it and appreciate it. Well you could check my profile where at the very below there I will write summary of the next chapter for my stories. I would appreciate it if you review and tell me what do you think of the story. And importantly Enjoy~

* * *

**Fallen For You **

Prologue

The quick knock echoed on both sides of the door – a grand hallway and an office room.

"Come in," instructed a young, blond haired man, who was sitting on a brown, leather seat while facing his laptop. He was named Usui Takumi, but now he was known as Takumi Walker.

A man in his mid-forties and another man (Takumi's bodyguard) in his twenties, both wearing black suits, came in.

Takumi stood up and gestured the man to have a seat on the white sofa. He asked his bodyguard to go out, and he settled himself on the sofa opposite to the man.

"So," Takumi started, no handshakes exchanged as usually observed during business meets. This caused the newly-entered man to fidget a little. "Did you come here to pay your debt, Ayuzawa-san?"

He looked straight at Ayuzawa's eyes, causing the older man to flinch. Hurriedly, Ayuzawa's eyes moved to the right and gulped heavily before he began to speak.

"Didn't my family pay you back already?" he asked, slight cowardice in his tone, yet he still managed to sit with his back straight.

"Don't fool around with me, Ayuzawa-san. Your family had indeed been working hard, but they've only paid a quarter from your total debt. Do remember that it has an annual five percent interest. So tell me, did you pay a visit today to pay _all_of it?" Takumi inquired. He raised a cup of tea from the glass coffee table separating the two of them and sipped it slowly.

"Actually…" Ayuzawa's voice began to tremble with fear. "Walker-san, I . . . I didn't come here to pay it." He ended with a sigh of relief, but his fear still remained since he knew Takumi was eyeing him seriously.

"You're going to borrow again?" Takumi stated calmly, yet somehow it still sounded deadly. He then placed his tea cup back on the table, with Ayuzawa's eyes following it nervously. "You haven't paid the whole of your debt and yet you want to borrow more money?"

"I – my family will pay the money back that I loan from the Walker family." He said it with a stern tone, but it had failed him more than he had expected.

"Fine . . . however, the Walker family would like you to know that there are consequences _if_ you don't pay your debts."

Ayuzawa had thought for a while, then finally relaxed his shoulders and stroked his own chin. But his evil grin made Takumi raise his brows at his actions.

"Why don't we have a deal?" Ayuzawa began. "If I didn't pay you back within the deadline, you could marry one of my daughters, or even take my house as a payment to the Walker family."

Takumi then thought about it, then throated out a small chuckle. "Some kind of a father you are. Well then," Takumi stood from his seat. "How much do you want?"

"No more, no less – ten million."

Takumi called out to the closed door. "Nicholas."

The door swung open, and the bodyguard who had taken Ayuzawa to his office room came in. He held two envelopes in one hand and passed one to the blond young man.

Takumi opened it, wrote something on two pieces of paper (one small, one regularly-sized), and handed the larger one to Ayuzawa. The older man greedily smiled as he signed the paper. He returned it to Takumi and he, in turn, gave the cheque to him.

"Don't ever forget to pay it back, or you're family will be the one suffering the consequences," Takumi reminded him.

"Yes," Ayuzawa whispered happily as he stared at the cheque in his hands. He gave a short bow and almost skipped when he exited, Nicholas following him to the door.

'_After I withdraw the money, I'll leave this country and my family. Then I'll live a whole new life,'_he thought as he walked through the hall, an evil grin on his face.

Nicholas closed the door and gave the other envelope to Takumi. He opened it slowly, and after skimming through the photos and information on the papers, he smirked.

'_Interesting.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey! Chapter 1 has been upload, I never expect that there's going to be 9 reviews for the prologue, and some people have made this story as their favorite, story alert, and more! Thanks guys, I told my beta-reader, Maia, if this story was going to have only 1 review then maybe it's alright as long as I get to write it... But seriously, thank you so much guys! So... this chap. didn't really appear much of Misaki but next chapter will:)) So if can please review~ And ENJOY READING:DD

* * *

Chapter 1: Sudden Decision

Green eyes scanned the information from the brown envelope, and once Takumi reached the end of the documents, he went straight to the room across his office. With Nicholas behind him, Takumi knocked lightly on the tall, dark brown door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside the room.

Takumi twisted the golden doorknob open and swung the door forward.

"What do you want now Takumi?" asked Gerard, Takumi's step-brother, while looking at the papers on his desk seriously. Gerard and Takumi looked very much alike, and the only thing that could tell them apart was their hair. Gerard had jet-black hair, while Takumi's was blond.

"Information," the younger Walker said, handing the envelope to his brother. "Nicholas got it."

Gerard stopped what he was doing at once. He took the envelope and looked at its contents emotionlessly.

Silence dominated the grand room. Gerard's office was similar to Takumi's, although this was larger and there wasn't an inch of sunlight that came from outside.

"What _is_ this?" Gerard asked with bored eyes as he put the papers back inside the envelope.

"It's about the Ayuzawa family. I got Nicholas to research about them," Takumi stated calmly while he stood two meters away from his brother's desk.

Gerard averted his eyes to Takumi. "So?"

"Ayuzawa had a deal with us that if he or his family didn't pay his debt within the due time, then we can either take his house or his daughters."

"And you're telling me this because?" Gerard now started to sound annoyed.

Although clearly recognizing the aura that Gerard had, Takumi pretended not to see the hint. "Knowing that this day would come, I had Nicholas research about their family. I just wanted to ask your choice on this matter – their house or one of the daughters."

The older Walker sighed. "Takumi, you don't need to tell me about this. Ayuzawa has a debt to _you_, not me, so it's up to you to decide. Both choices have their advantages, but since the man owes you, it's your choice." Gerard then passed the envelope to his bodyguard, Cedric, who stood next to his desk.

Cedric handed the envelope back to Takumi, who was being gestured by his brother to go back to his work. The younger Walker bowed and left with Nicholas behind him.

"Next time, Takumi, don't bother me with _your_ business," Gerard told him when he was about to close the door.

"Yes, brother." With that, Takumi closed the door silently.

"This is what you get for being an illegitimate son of the Walker family," Gerard murmured as soon as his brother left the room. Cedric remained quiet, but he stared at the door with an impassive look.

* * *

Takumi sighed, for the sole reason of regret for asking his brother some advice in the first place.

"Are you alright, Takumi-sama?" Nicholas asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Nicholas. How many days are there until the due date?" Takumi asked, walking towards his office chair.

"About three days," replied Nicholas. "So what are you going to choose Takumi-sama, the house or one of his daughters?"

"I'm not sure," Takumi said quietly. "The Walker family has already more than enough land. As for their daughters…" he trailed off, sighing again. "Asking brother about this makes me think it's just as useless to ask father or grandfather."

"So which are you going to choose, Takumi-sama?"

Takumi unexpectedly grinned at him. "Nicholas, this calls for drastic measures."

Nicholas immediately frowned. Whenever his master talked with that playful tone, he was surely going to do something odd.

"Why don't you blindfold me and put two papers written 'house' and 'daughters' side to side in front of me. All I need to do is to pick one of them randomly."

Sighing just like his master, Nicholas did what he was told to do. He watched as Takumi move his right arm to either paper, then he finally grabbed one of it. When he took his blindfold off, he saw that he chose the one with 'daughters.'"

"Nicholas, since I picked the one with 'daughters,' which daughter should I choose?"

"It's your choice, Takumi-sama."

"Hmm…" Takumi uttered, turning his chair left and right as he read the papers about Ayuzawa's two daughters.

"The older one is seventeen while the younger one is fourteen." Takumi then stopped turning his chair around and grinned at Nicholas again. "It's an obvious answer, isn't it?"

Nicholas could only chuckle.

Suddenly, a knock came from the other side of the door, and an expressionless woman clad in a black office dress came in. She had an air of respect, with her straight posture and her mere choice of clothing. The woman then approached the blond young man.

"Takumi-sama, the Walker family is about to hold a conference in the meeting room. Your grandfather wants you there right now," the professional-looking woman called Jenna, Takumi's secretary, informed him.

"Thank you." Takumi took some files from his desk and proceeded outside. Jenna and Nicholas followed him, but she stopped the bodyguard from following.

"Nicholas, I'll handle from here. Stay in this room," Jenna said, and Nicholas obeyed as always.

Both Takumi and Jenna were striding the grand hallway, passing through numerous rooms and turning around corners.

"Why did you let Nicholas stay in the room, Jenna?" Takumi asked her while still looking ahead.

"I've been working in the Walker family for years, and this meeting is not supposed to be witnessed by unnecessary people. You know the rules, Takumi-sama." Jenna replied him.

They were silent for a while, and Takumi finally answered her, "Of course."

More steps later, they arrived in the meeting room at last. Jenna opened the door for Takumi and they both bowed to the Walkers before taking their seats.

The long, wooden table was encircled by every important members of the Walker family. Takumi sat in the middle of Gerard and Jenna.

"Before we start this meeting," the most respectable man, head of Walker family, and Takumi's grandfather started, looking at him."Takumi, I've heard from Gerard about Mr. Ayuzawa's debt to you and the consequences. What is your choice?"

His grandfather's eyes pierced him, he couldn't bear looking at it. But Takumi knew that all this man wanted was that his descendants didn't do anything to embarrass the family. Takumi glanced at his brother beside him who was looking through his files, then back to his grandfather.

"I've made the decision to pick their first daughter, since I don't think their house was any worth at all."

Murmurs erupted from the members of the Walker family, and they were only silenced when his grandfather cleared his throat.

"And what _exactly _are you planning to do with the daughter?"

It was almost a taunt, and the older members started snickering, but Takumi replied as impassively as he could. "I shall think of a use for her soon."

His grandfather looked at him sternly. "Just _don't _embarrass the family name."

Takumi nodded, and with that, his grandfather commenced the meeting. The young Walker already had a tired look even though they just started.

* * *

Upon spotting two boys reading a very suspicious magazine in a corner, Seika High's 'demonic student council president' immediately pointed her index finger at them.

"Hey, both of you! Over there! What are you doing – STOP RUNNING!"

The two boys were running as fast as they could to get away from the demon president.

"As if we're gonna stop!" one of the boys shouted, running for his life as he looked behind.

"Hey! Watch out!" the other boy shouted.

_BANG!_

The first boy who spoke had collided to the wall while the other stopped to look if he was fine.

Misaki stopped her dash when she was behind them, cracking her knuckles with her demon aura flaring behind her. She lifted both of the boys with an evil grin as the two squealed in fear.

"The school rule 'do not run in the corridors' was made for this purpose! Both of you are going to clean the toilet after school is over! I'll check on the both of you, and if any of you or even _both _of you escaped from your punishment." She chuckled darkly. "Let's just say tomorrow will be a good day for the two of you. Oh yeah, this is confiscated."

She took the magazine as the two ran away.

"I SAID, NO RUNNING!"

The two boys quickly slowed their pace. Misaki then sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Why are boys so hard to deal with?" She continued patrolling before going to the student council room.

* * *

The meeting was finally over and everyone went to their respective businesses. Jenna and Takumi returned to his office tiredly.

"It didn't go well?" Nicholas asked with his brows furrowing.

"It went well, but I tell you, it's very stressing to face him. It's not that I hate grandfather, it's just that he's too overprotective over the family name," Takumi said, slopping down his office chair and closing his eyes.

"That's how the Walker family is," said Jenna calmly. "Skipping this subject, why in the world did you choose Ayuzawa's daughter? How come you didn't mention this to me before? Of all the months you could've –"

Takumi then opened his eyes. "It was a sudden decision, Jenna. Besides, I've discussed this with Nicholas, so there isn't a need to ask you anymore."

"Well, you still should have –!"

"Why?" Takumi questioned.

"Because _I _am your secretary and Nicholas is just your bodyguard!" Jenna replied, her American-Japanese accent spilling in on how she spoke.

"Jenna, you and Nicholas aren't just my secretary or my bodyguard, both of you are my friends, who I trust and confide in. I tell a lot of my problems to you, so I figured out I should tell some to Nicholas as well. So… well, you don't need to take it seriously." Takumi gave up, since he didn't really know what to talk about anymore.

Jenna looked at Takumi, then to Nicholas, then back to Takumi again. She sighed. "Fine then, so back to topic: _what_ are you going to do with the daughter? And what's the name of the daughter anyway?"

Takumi gave her a folder about the Ayuzawa family, and Jenna quickly read aloud its contents.

"Ayuzawa Misaki. First child and daughter of Ayuzawa. A hardworking girl, going through the extent of working as a pseudo-maid to a local maid café just to help pay her family's bills and expenses. Student council president of Seika High School and is known to be very abusive to her power, deals with the school's problem of misbehaving male student population, and making the school to be considered as safe and clean to both male and female incoming students . . . Seika High School? I've never heard about it before."

"I've never heard of it before either, but there's a picture of the school and the girl," Takumi told her.

Jenna then looked at the photo. "Whoa, w – what kind of high school is this? Boys running around the corridors half-naked, never-cleaned walls, and – is this Ayuzawa Misaki?" She showed the photo to Takumi and he nodded.

"She looks so… fierce. Are you sure you want this kind of girl?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"There's more to say in the other photo," Takumi told her with a slight smirk.

"So this is how she looks like when she's working . . . It's so different. When she's at school, she looks like a monster, but at work she looks like a bittersweet maid."

"As expected of you to realize that, Jenna."

"Well, of course!" said Jenna proudly. "Working in this kind of job, it's impossible for me not to realize such thing. And with this photo here with her family, she has this free look on her face, but her eyes seem to be a little sad – because of the debt, I think. And come to think of it, she can handle a very good job on having multiple personalities, don't you think?"

"That's one of the things that made me interested in her, even though I picked her because of her age."

"Age?"

"She has a fourteen year old sister, approximately two or three years younger, so I just chose the eldest. By the way Nicholas, when will I meet her?" Takumi asked his bodyguard purposely.

"You may meet her either tomorrow or the next day," Nicholas replied.

Jenna placed the papers back into the enveloped and curiously looked at Takumi. "Why do you want to meet her? And isn't the debt still due in three days? You don't know, maybe Ayuzawa will –"

"I don't think Ayuzawa will _ever_pay his debt, that's what he always does. And besides, I want to meet her personally," Takumi smiled. "She'll go to the café after school today, right?"

"But the deadline's tomorrow or the next day, couldn't you just wait until then?" Jenna said anxiously.

"It's fine. I just want to meet her _officially_," he told her with a grin, then he rose from his seat and stretched. "Nicholas, let's go."

"Takumi-sama, wait!" Jenna shouted, and Nicholas immediately looked worried.

"I'm going to be fine, Jenna. It'll be over soon once I'm done with my fun," Takumi said, grinning playfully at her before Nicholas bowed and closed the door shut.

Jenna was left all alone inside the room, shaking her head. "Idiot…"

* * *

Misaki thought her life would stay the same until she could pay her father's debt, but what will happen when she will finally meet Takumi?

* * *

**PS: **Any mistakes just review to it and I'll re-edit it:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Official Meeting

Being a high school student council president was really hard. After she finished patrolling the school, Misaki finally went back to the student council room to continue her unending paperwork. She sat on the chair and started to do her job, without knowing that unknown people just got inside the school.

* * *

A sleek black car parked around a corner of the school, then Takumi and Nicholas stepped out of it.

"What are you going to do now, Takumi-sama?" Nicholas asked, his back facing Takumi.

"I'll go inside, and maybe circle around the school. You've brought that _thing_, right?" Takumi asked, since the _thing _was very important to get inside the school without being suspected.

"Yes," Nicholas said, handing a plastic bag to him.

Takumi went inside the car. Opening the plastic bag, he took out a plain white uniform polo, and a pair of brown-striped pants. From his usual office suit, he changed into the school uniform. He never expected that one day he will be able to wear a school uniform.

"How is it?" Takumi asked, stepping outside of the car again and showing his bodyguard his new appearance.

"You look like a normal student, Takumi-sama," Nicholas told him earnestly.

"Good," Takumi said with a grin. "Then it's time for me to enjoy myself and find Misaki. I'll meet you later, Nicholas."

* * *

"Yukimura, where's the document for this?" Misaki asked the timid green haired boy.

"I'll go and find it," Yukimura said, sniffing back tears that might explode soon.

He quickly searched for the document around the whole room. Sighing, Misaki went to another file. If only the students in this school were kind enough to keep out from trouble and do their homework, it would be a blessing to Misaki. Unfortunately, none of them did these except for the girls.

She bent her neck to both sides and stretched her arms, and a second later, she tried to finish her work with incredulous speed. The other student council members were terrified just by looking at her, but it was an everyday scene at school so it eventually grew on them.

Without their knowledge, a young blonde male stood outside the room. Amazed by his future _playing toy_, he felt very happy to know that she was a kind of girl who could look like a monster. Being almost caught by Yukimura's attention, he walked away from the room.

"Kaichou, here's the document you needed," Yukimura said timidly, giving the papers to her.

"Thanks," Misaki said, accepting the papers and going back to her work.

"It's strange. I think I just saw a blond guy outside. There aren't any blondes in this school, right?" Shaking off his soliloquy, he went back to his desk.

"Huh?" Misaki uttered after she heard the vice president's monologue. She opened the door and checked the corridors left and right. There was no one, no blond haired man, nobody. With one last look around, she went back to her work.

* * *

Touring around the school in secret, Takumi was amazed by what a _school _was like. He never went to one before; he always had his studies at home, and he never thought that a school could be, somehow, amazing.

He heard the sound of the bell ringing. Soon, each door on every corridor opened, and students brimmed out from their classrooms – a lot of them, now he was worried. He wasn't a real student here; what if someone caught him? Worse, what if Misaki caught him? He didn't want to meet her in this state.

Too late.

He had caught the attention of girls. Calming down, Takumi hastily walked away as if he didn't saw them. He went to the direction of the front gate. The girls were curious as to why this handsome man they have never seen before was in their school, wearing their uniform, and now he was walking away. Soon, the girls caught up with him, encircling him.

"Hey," he said steadily, yet unsurely.

The girls squealed when they heard his voice. He tried to think of an idea to escape from them. He wasn't too sure if it was going to work, but he had to try.

"I'm a new student, but I'm really sorry that I need to go now. You see, my family is in trouble, so would you girls let me go home?" he asked them seductively, a tone that he had never used except when the time called for it.

The girls looked at him sadly, but knowing that he'll be studying in this school with them, they gladly gave him directions to the front gate. When Takumi finally got outside the school, he sighed in relief.

Just then, Misaki arrived, wondering why the girls were gathered in a big group in the corridors instead of eating lunch.

"What happened?" Misaki asked one of the girls.

"There's a new male student – there," the girl said, pointing to a student with blond hair walking away towards the gate.

Misaki realized that he looked exactly like Yukimura's description of him. She was confused; she never knew that that Seika just had a new student. Strange, she should have been informed of this. Ridiculous, why did he choose to attend this school? Why did she care so much?

After calming herself, Misaki told the girls that it was time for lunch. She went off again, to look for more information about this particular new student.

* * *

Sighing in relief, Takumi went back where his car was parked. He didn't know if Misaki had seen him or not, but with his highly noticeable hair color; it would sure help Misaki a lot if she searched for his information.

"How was it, Takumi-sama?" Nicholas asked him.

"It went well at first, but the female students saw me and it didn't go smoothly in the very end," he said exasperatedly, getting inside the car to change into his suit.

"So are we going to wait here?" Nicholas asked once he got inside the car.

"No," Takumi said, doing the last button on his suit jacket. "Let's go to the mall; there's something that I need to buy."

"Which mall?" Nicholas said as he started the engine.

"Any mall, as long as it's near the café where Misaki works."

Without any further question, Nicholas drove to the mall.

* * *

"Who _is _that guy?" Misaki asked herself while searching for folders that had lists of students that currently studied in Seika High.

After looking through the files and papers, none of it had the information of a male student with blond hair. Frustrated, she took back the documents to their original places.

'_How come he got inside our school? And how did he get our school uniform?' _she questioned herself.

Misaki then exited the room and was surprised to see that Sakura and Shizuko had waited for her outside.

"Hey, Sakura, Shizuko!" Misaki called out to them.

Sakura spotted her walking towards them. "Let's eat on the rooftop today, alright?"

"Sure, but let me get my lunch box first."

"There's no need, we've brought it for you." Shizuko held up Misaki's lunch box.

"Thanks!" Misaki took it from Shizuko as they went upstairs to eat their lunch.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen a guy with blonde locks today?" Misaki suddenly asked.

Sakura and Shizuko both looked at each other as they shook their heads, but Sakura seemed to have remembered something.

"Blonde locks… are you talking about the guy who got surrounded by the girls just earlier?"

Misaki nodded.

"I'm not sure though, but I heard that he's a new student and that he was hurrying to go home. But if he's a new student, aren't you supposed to be one of the first who knows about it?" Sakura asked her as Shizuko went on eating silently without concerning herself about the new blond student.

_If I knew about him then I wouldn't have asked Sakura, _Misaki told herself.

Soon, they packed their lunch boxes and left the rooftop.

* * *

"What are you buying, Takumi-sama?" Nicholas asked as soon as they were in front of a jewelry shop inside the mall.

"Something _important_ that I should give to Misaki," he told his bodyguard smugly.

The sales clerk gasped when she saw one of the Walker family members come inside the store.

Along with the other staff in the store, she greeted him hurriedly. "Welcome to Xperia Jewelry shop! How may we serve you, sir?"

'_This is _just _great,' _He told himself for he was now imagining the look of hell in this place.

* * *

Soon, school day was over with a blink of an eye. Misaki took some files and books that she needed to finish after she was done with her part-time job.

* * *

When Takumi was finally finished buying, he slid the jewelry box into his pocket as he looked at his exquisite watch; then he smiled.

"Nicholas, I think it's time," he told his expressionless bodyguard, imagining how he'd be served by his soon-to-be play toy.

* * *

After changing into her maid uniform, she stood by the door to wait for another customer. The door was opened simultaneously when the bells chimed.

"Welcome back, Masters." Misaki bowed to the two business men-like people and lead them to one of the tables. Misaki couldn't understand why such professional-looking men would come to this café.

"What would you like to order?" Misaki asked the two men.

As if Takumi wasn't thinking at all, he bluntly said, "I'd like to have everything on your menu." He smiled at her shocked expression, even Nicholas was surprised by what he had said.

Confused, Misaki looked around, wanting someone to help her.

"Are you sure, sir?" she turned back to Takumi.

"Yes." He smiled at her and somehow, it made Misaki think that she met him before. She bowed to the both of them then went to the kitchen to inform the chef.

As soon as Misaki was gone, Nicholas frantically looked at Takumi.

"Takumi-sama, are you sure you want to eat every food in this café?"

Takumi nodded at him. "I'd like to try whether or not the food tastes good, besides, I want to leave an impression on her," he said smugly.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Misaki talked about the two strange customers that she served just a while ago and asked the chef to cook everything on the menu.

"I can't believe anyone would do that," Misaki told her manager, Satsuki.

"Don't worry, Misaki. Maybe the customers were just curious about our food. And besides, isn't it a good thing? Although I'm worried that the customers will have a bad stomachache after eating too much…" Soon Satsuki started to babble on her own. Misaki retreated to the kitchen to check if the food was ready.

"The foods that are on the menu are ready to be served, Misa-chan," Sayu, one of the chefs, told her.

Misaki took the large amount of food placed neatly on trays. She needed to be extra careful because if she lost her balance, her salary might get cut. When she was just about to serve the food, she could somehow see a resemblance between this blond haired customer and the one who trespassed their school.

'_But it couldn't, could it?' _she asked herself.

Composing her looks, she went to the table and gave a bright smile as she served the food.

"Here you are, sirs."

Takumi stared at the plates of food that was placed delicately on the table one by one. Once she was done, he glanced at Misaki.

"I'd like to have all of this wrapped for take-out, please," he said politely as he gave her a smile.

Surprised, Misaki was troubled with this. Has her hearing gone wrong? Did he want to wrap all of this food after she served it so carefully on the table?

"Could you repeat what just you said once more, sir?" she asked, hoping that she heard wrong.

"I said, I would like all this food to be wrapped for take-out, _please_," he told her, and Nicholas could almost sense the playfulness in Takumi's tone.

'_What a joke! Is he playing on me?'_

Calming herself, Misaki took the food back to the tray once more then went to the kitchen while Takumi laughed lightly.

"Takumi-sama, why are you doing this? Didn't you say that you wanted to leave an impression on her?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, yes, I wanted to do that, but I never said that I'll merely order all of the food; of course I need more . . . entertainment." He tried to look over at the kitchen door, imagining how frustrated Misaki was right now.

Confused, Nicholas just went quiet. Misaki went back to their table with all the food they ordered wrapped beautifully.

"Is there anything you want again, _sir_?" she said, gritting her teeth.

"Nope," Takumi said with a cheery smile, he then handed her a wad of cash from his wallet and a business card. "Here's the money, and if you want a tip, you may get it from this company, but I doubt they'll give you any."

With that, Takumi started walking outside, while Nicholas took all of the packaged food. A frustrated Misaki went back to the locker room.

"That was the most ridiculous customer I ever served!" she yelled out her feelings as the manager spotted her and sat beside her.

"Why are you so angry, Misa-chan?" Satsuki asked.

"The customer I've told you about. Here's the bill. I'm going home now, manager." She bowed at her and went to change.

* * *

A single second didn't pass without Misaki complaining about the customer while she walked home. It soon faded when the cool breeze of the night blew on her.

She was only a few feet away from her house when she felt someone was following her. Her instincts weren't always correct, but one thing she was sure of was that someone _really _was following her.

Walking casually, Misaki turned into a corner and hid there, waiting. She saw the shadow of the person creep up, so she prepared her fists. Without further thinking, she launched her fist at the person, but it didn't hit anything. Slowly opening both of her eyes, she saw a black suit. She looked upwards and the person turned out to be . . . the butler of the customer she just served! She looked behind him and saw the blond haired man clad in a silvery suit.

"You two are the customers from just earlier, right? I'm so sorry I almost punched you," she told Nicholas. "I thought you guys were stalkers."

"Why, yes."

She looked up at the sound of that voice. His looks weren't as playful as it was earlier. His eyes had an evil glint on them, and it made Misaki worried.

"So…you admit that you were following me? Why?" she asked Takumi, her voice rising.

He coughed a couple of times to change the tone of his voice.

"Before anything else," he started, taking a small, black box from his pocket. "Ayuzawa Misaki." He slowly opened the box, revealing a sparkling ring. "Would you like to become my fiancée?"

'_What?'_

* * *

**A/N **Hey, there, actually I wanted to update this with Memory of Love but I decided to update now. So for those of you who wants me to have a long chapter sorry to say that it depends whether or not I'm capable of doing it. Since I read a blog that said that if I'm not capable of doing it then _don't _or else it'll turn out bad. If you guys want preview check my profile. Review is always needed:)


End file.
